Bella's sexy Time
by DBK1993
Summary: Bella had to leave her old school because she fucked her old teacher and now she is at forks and on the prowl. Who will she have sex with now? Bella is a sex addict in this story so lots of sex. Multiple Sex partners. Every chapter she will have sex with maybe one or more men. I decided to add another chapter due to high demand.
1. Chapter 1

Bella had to leave her old school because she fucked her old teacher and now she is at forks and on the prowl. Who will she have sex with now? Bella is a sex addict in this story so lots of sex.

Bella woke up early Monday morning and put on her mini skirt, Red tank top, and black 3in heels. Bella looked at herself in the mirror and walked downstairs.

"Bella, what do you think you are wearing? Go upstairs and change." Charlie said while he was putting his plate in the sink. Bella smiled at her dad and walked up to him.

"Come on daddy I'm 18 now I can wear what I want, beside don't you think I look hot." Bella said as she turned around and wiggled her add on her dad's dick. Charlie got red from embarrassment and pushed Bella away.

"Bella stop that and go upstairs and change right now." Charlie said while trying to hide his hard on. Bella smiled up at Charlie and unzipped his pants. She pulled his dick out and began to pump it.

"You may say no daddy but your dick says yes. Come on I'm 18 now don't you want to see what it's like to fuck an 18 year old? I can make you feel good daddy." Bella said as she got onto her knees and began to suck his dick. Charlie moaned out in pleasure and grabbed her head.

"Damn it Bella that feels good. Wait stop we can't do this your my daughter." Charlie told her and pushed her away. Bella stood up and took her panties off and walked over to her dad and pushed him to the kitchen floor.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way daddy. Either way I will get your dick inside me." Bella said as she got on top of him. She pumped his dick a few times and then rubbed the head against her entrance.

"You feel that daddy? I'm all wet for you. Are you sure you want me to stop?" Bella asked him as she put the head inside of her. Charlie moaned out in pleasure and grabbed her hips. Bella fully sat down on his dick and moaned from being filled all the way up.

"Damn daddy you're so big. You are filling me all the way up inside." Bella told him while she rubbed her nipples through her shirt. Charlie reached up and took her top off and her bra, so she was in nothing but her mini skirt.

"Oh daddy, you want to fuck me in just my skirt? You're so kinky I love it." Bella said as he began to move her hips. Charlie moaned out in pleasure. He grabbed one of her breast and started to massage it while the other was still on her hip. Bella began to thrust her hips forward harder but slower so his dick would slam deep inside her. Both were moaning and grunting with pleasure. Charlie grabbed her hips and began to pull her hips harder and faster onto his dick.

"Oh yes daddy right there. Fuck my pussy daddy with your big cock." Bella screamed out in pleasure. Charlie pushed her to the floor and put her on her hands and knees and thrusted his dick inside her. He began to fuck her fast and hard with his hands on her hips. Bella screamed out in pleasure.

"Oh yes daddy fuck me. Slap my ass daddy." Bella said while in pure pleasure. Charlie slapped her ass hard while he continued to fuck her pussy. Bella moaned in pleasure so he slapped her ass again.

"You like your daddy's big hard cock in your tight little pussy?" Charlie asked as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her to his chest. She moaned out a yes and he reached around and began to play with her clit as her fucked her pussy. Bella began to shake from pleasure and put her head on his neck.

"Oh daddy I'm about to cum. Fuck me harder daddy." Bella told him. Charlie smiled and pushed her back onto the kitchen floor and fucked her harder.

"Cum for daddy, baby. Cum on daddy's big cock." Charlie told her while he fucked her pussy and played with her clit. A few more thrusts later Bella came and Charlie gave a few more thrusts and then came deep inside her pussy. Once he was done he slapped her ass and pulled out.

"Go take a shower you slut and then go to school." Charlie put his limp dick back in his pants and zipped it up. After about 20 minutes Bella got redressed but with a different skirt on and got into her truck that her dad got her. Bella drove to school, hoping there would be a boy her age ready to fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Bella got to school and got her new schedule she walked around the school to scope out all the guys to see who would be a good lay.

"Hi I'm Mike; you must be Bella the new girl." Mike said as he walked over to her. Bella looked him up and down and smiled.

"Hey Mike do you have a girlfriend?" Bella asked him.

"No, why do you ask?" He said a little confused.

"Good follow me." Bella said as she began to walk away. Mike followed her until she opened the janitor's closet and walked in. Mike looked around and then followed behind her.

"Why are we in here, class is about to start?" Mike asked as he shut the door. Bella looked at him smiling.

"What you don't want to fuck me?" Mike stared at her with wide eyes.

"Are you serious right now?" Mike asked still shocked. Bella took his hand and put it under her skirt and put a finger in her pussy.

"Is this serious enough for you?" Bella asked him while moving his finger around inside her. Mike pulled his hand back and then pushed her up against the wall. He unzipped his pants and let them fall to his ankles. Bella turned her head around to see Mike playing with his dick and massaging her ass. Bella moaned and wiggled her ass closer to his dick. Mike massaged his dick against her pussy to get the tip wet. Me opened up her pussy and slowly began to put his dick inside her. Bella moaned out in pleasure, he wasn't at long as Charlie but he was thick.

"Damn Mike you're so thick inside me." Bella said with her head against the wall and her ass out so Mike could fuck her easier. Mike put his hands on her hips and slowly began to move his hips. He moaned out in pleasure and reached around to play with her clit. Bella moaned out in pleasure and moved her ass back more onto his dick.

"Fuck me harder Mike. Fuck my pussy like you own it." Bella told him in pleasure. Mike smiled and started to fuck her pussy harder and faster than before. Bella tried to hold herself steady because her head kept hitting the wall.

"Damn Mike you like a rabbit. Fucking my pussy so fast and filling it up so deep." Bella said while tilting her head back. Mike growled and pinched her clit. Bella almost came from the pleasure. Mike slapped her ass hard.

"You like this bitch? You like me fucking your pussy with my thick cock?" Mike said while fucking her harder and slapping her ass a few more times.

"Oh yes Mike fuck my pussy, oh I'm about to cum. Play with my clit some more I'm about to cum on your cock." Bella told him while moving her ass to meet his thrusts. Mike began to pinch her clit and slam his dick inside her a little slower but harder. Bella came on his dick after a few more thrusts. Mike feeling her cum, came as well deep inside her pussy. After a few seconds he thrusted a few more times to make sure it all came out and then pulled out of her. Bella fell to the floor exhausted and looked up at Mike while he pulled his pants back up.

"Damn Bella your pussy is amazing, thanks for the good fuck; I'll see that sweet pussy around." Mike told her and then walked out. Bella cleaned herself up and fixed her hair before walking out of the closet. Later that afternoon around lunch time she sat at Mike's table and was introduced to all his friends. Mike reached under the table and began to finger her while she was eating. Bella held back a moan and continued to eat. Mike had about three fingers inside her before she came. Mike wiped his hand off and continued to eat. No one noticed what happened except Eric. Bella looked over at him and licked her lips seductively to him. Eric smiled at her hoping he would get to fuck her. After lunch Eric pulled her behind the cafeteria and started to make out with her and pull her panties down. Bella smiled into the kiss and moaned when she felt his dick suddenly go inside her. Eric picked her up and put her back against the building and her legs around his waist. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned from pleasure as Eric fucked her pussy hard against the building.

"Damn Bella you're so wet for me. You like my cock inside your pussy, and fucking you out in the open like this?" Eric asked her while thrusting inside her slower and harder. Bella moved her head back and moaned.

"Oh yes Eric slam that cock inside my awaiting pussy. I love it when you roughly thrust inside me." Bella told him. He smiled and dropped her onto her ass and plunged his dick into her mouth.

"Suck my dick bitch, suck it till I cum deep into your mouth and you swallow it." Eric said while he moved his dick in and out of her mouth. Bella grabbed his balls and squeezed and pulled them while she sucked on his cock. She bobbed her head back and forth putting as much of him in her mouth and whatever she couldn't she grabbed and pumped. Eric moaned out in pleasure and leaned forward so he could lean against the wall. After a few minutes Eric grabbed her hair and pulled her mouth off his dick and pumped it a few times in front of her mouth. He watched his cum fly into her mouth and Bella swallow it.

"Damn Bella that was good." Eric said while pulling his pants back up. After Eric left Bella put her clothes back on and went to the gym to take a shower. It was only after lunch time and she has fucked 3 guys already. Her record before was 4 in a day. The rest of the day was uneventful just a lot of boring school work. Bella drove home feeling exhausted from all the sex and school she had today.


	3. Chapter 3

When she got home she noticed a strange car in the driveway. She didn't know who it was but she parked in her spot and walked to the house. When she walked in she saw her dad talking to a kid her age in the living room.

"Hey daddy who is this?" Bella asked as she walked up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"This is Billy's son Jacob he stopped by to see how you were doing." Charlie said to her. Bella walked over to Jacob and took his hand looking him up and down.

"Hey Jacob, let's go talk upstairs for a minute." Bella said with a smile. Charlie gave Bella a look and Bella just winked at him. Once they were upstairs in Bella's room, she cracked the door and sat down on the bed.

"So how you been Bella?" Jacob asked as he came and sat down beside her. Bella laughed and grabbed his hand and put it on her inner thigh.

"Bella what are you doing?" Jacob asked a little shocked at her actions.

"Don't play dumb Jacob I know that you want me. I saw you get hard at just looking at me downstairs." Bella leaned over and whispered into Jacob's ear. Jacob sat still and didn't move. Bella rolled her eyes and took her top off so she was in her bra, skirt and panties. She then stood up and climbed onto Jacobs lap with her legs on either side of him.

"So you want to have a little bit of fun before you need to leave?" Bella asked while slowly grinding herself on his lap. Jacob grabbed her hips, leaned in closer to her and kissed her. While they were making out Bella put her hand between them and unzipped his pants. Jacob started biting and sucking on her neck. The next thing he knew his penis was inside of her and she was bouncing on his cock.

"Damn Bella you're so tight." Jacob said while one arm was around her waist and the other behind her neck. Bella pushed him down onto the bed and sat up. She began to ride him cock as she took her bra off to let her breasts bounce and be free. While she was riding his dick she looked up and saw Charlie peeking in the doorway and rubbing his cock. She bit her lip and touched her breast for him and then looked down at Jacob. She put her hands on his chest and began to rock her hips slowly and seductively so his hard cock was going in and out of her wet pussy.

"You like that sugar? You like my wet pussy all over your hard cock?" Bella said to him as she thrusted forward hard. Jacob growled and grabbed her hips hard.

"Yes babe your tight wet pussy feels great around my cock. Fuck my dick hard and slow so I can feel all of your insides." Jacob growled out in pleasure. Bella looked up at her dad who was still looking at her and masturbating.

"Hey sugar can you keep a little secret?" Bella asked while she sat up and was riding his cock.

"Sure babe what is it?" Jacob grunted out. Bella leaned down so her chest was touching Jacob.

"I fucked Charlie this morning and he is outside the door watching us and wants to fuck me again." Bella whispered to him while still riding his cock. Jacob looked up at her shocked for a second.

"Would it be okay if he joined in on the fun? I'll fuck you again later if you can sneak back into my room tonight." Jacob looked up at her slapped her ass hard and bit her neck.

"You little slut, you're acting like you have a choice. You better be naked and laying doggy style for me tonight." Jacob said to her. Bella smiled down at him and then looked up.

"Oh daddy come here a second I need to talk to you." Bella called out when she sat up and started riding Jacob's cock. Charlie stood there frozen with his hand on his dick. Bella looked at him and told him to come to her by using her finger. Charlie walked into the room naked and with a rock hard dick.

"It's okay daddy I already told Jacob, you can come join the fun to. You want to fuck me daddy?" Bella asked while she moved her hands down her chest and played with her clit. Charlie began to play with his dick and walked around behind her.

"I'm going to put it in her tight little ass." Charlie said after he put a finger inside and moved it around. Bella moaned and started to move her hips more on Jacob's cock.

"Oh daddy that feels good, give me more." Bella said while playing with her nipples. Jacob growled and held her hips still and began to fuck her pussy hard making Bella's tits bounce around. Charlie spit on his hand and made his dick wet. He slowly put his dick inside her ass. Charlie pushed Bella down on top of Jacob and held her down to get a better angle of her ass.

"Owe, daddy you're feeling me up so much. Your cock is so big and thick. I can feel you both inside me." Bella said once Charlie was fully inside her ass.

"Damn Bella your ass is so tight. I might just cum already." Charlie said while he spread her ass cheeks apart to get a better view of him being inside her. Bella moaned loudly from being filled by two tick cocks. Jacob smiled and began to fuck her hard making Bella scream from pleasure.

"Oh god that feels so good. Daddy move please I want you to make me feel good and clean me with your cum daddy." Bella said as she sat up a bit and arched her back. Bella's hands were on either side of Jacob's head and all Bella could do was sit there while both men fucked her. Charlie slowly began to move his hips and he enjoyed how tight she was and moaned out loud. He almost couldn't take it so he joined Jacob and started to thrust into her ass hard so when Jacob thrusted so did he and he could feel Jacob's dick by his cock from the angle they were in. Charlie didn't care because he was in too much pleasure. After a few more minutes Charlie grabbed Bella's hair, threw her head back and bit her neck as he came inside her ass, making Bella cum hard on Jacob's dick and making him cum deep inside her pussy. It took them a few seconds to catch their breath before Charlie bulled out her ass and Bella got off of Jacob and all three lay on the bed.

"Damn daddy you are a good fuck, I don't think I could ever get enough of that cock. Jacob you really know how to fuck a girl. We need to fuck again for sure." Bella said to them both. All three stayed like that for a couple minutes before Jacob got up and put his clothes back on and left.

"Now that He is gone I want that pussy." Charlie said as he got on top of her and spread her legs apart.

"Not right now daddy my pussy is sore, give me an hour or so." Bella said while trying to sit up. Charlie looked at her and then forced her back onto her bed and plunged his dick inside her pussy. Bella tried to push him off her but he grabbed her wrists and held her arms above her head.

"Daddy is still hard baby girl you need to help daddy now. Now lay down and take my big hard dick." Charlie told her as he thrusted hard inside of her. Bella nodded okay and laid there letting her father fuck her. Charlie reached down and played with her clit and started sucking on her nipple while he held her hands down over her head. Bella moaned out and met Charlie's thrusts.

"That's a good girl, you like it when I'm rough with you don't you, you little slut? You like your daddy's hard cock inside you?" Charlie asked while he fucked her hard and slow.

"Yes daddy, fuck my sore pussy." Bella said while she moaned out in pleasure. Charlie looked up at her while he bit her nipple making her arch her back and cum on his dick.

"You like pain Bella?" Charlie asked her.

"No, daddy." Bella said after she came. Charlie pinched her clit and slammed his dick deep inside her making her scream in pleasure.

"Don't lie to daddy little girl. Tell the truth, do you like it when I fuck your pussy rough and hard?" Charlie asked while he thrusted hard into her again.

"Yes daddy I love it when you abuse my pussy like this, it gets me so wet." Bella moaned out. After a few more hard thrusts inside her he came deep inside her pussy.

"I'll make sure to buy you some plan B pills and put you on birth control tomorrow." Charlie said once he pulled out of her. Bella sat up and looked at Charlie.

"No need I already am on birth control. I have an implant that lasts three years, I got it about 6 months ago." Bella said while pointing to her arm.

"Good not get cleaned up and cook dinner." Charlie told her before he walked out and went to watch the Baseball game.


	4. Chapter 4

After Charlie ate his dinner, Bella sucked his dick and played with his balls a little bit while he finished watching the game. When Charlie was about to cum he pulled her head back and came all over her face and in her mouth. After she swallowed what was in her mouth she sucked his dick for a few seconds to make sure she got all of it and then told Charlie good night and went back upstairs to clean off her face and go to bed. Bella waited up all night for Jacob to show up but he didn't, feeling horny and wet she got up and walked downstairs to Charlie's bedroom and walked in. She saw him sleeping under the blankets on his back so she snuck under the covers. Bella spit on his dick and began to squeeze and pull on it. After a few strokes she put half of it in her mouth and moved her head while she sucked, making his dick wet. After a few more sucks she climbed on top of him moving the covers out the way and sat fully on his dick making Charlie moan. Bella slowly moved her hips on his dick while putting her hands on his chest. Bella pulled her head back in pleasure as she rocked on his dick faster. Charlie woke up and grabbed her hips while she was fucking him.

"Damn, you little slut you just can't get enough of your daddy's dick can you?" Charlie asked her as he forced her forward slamming his dick deep inside her. Bella moaned loudly in pleasure.

"Yes daddy, your dick feels so good inside of me; you fill me up so deep." Bella moaned out as she rode his dick.

"Turn around and ride me that way." Charlie told her while she rode him. Bella stopped and turned around while his dick was still inside her. Bella sat up and slowly bounced on his dick.

"Yea baby girl just like that, bounce on daddy's dick." Charlie told her as he grabbed her waist and saw his dick going inside her pussy.

"Damn you're so tight this way Bells, rock your hips and look back at me." Charlie told her as his hands tightened on her waist. Bella did what she was told and rocked her hips and looked back at Charlie licking her lips. Charlie moaned in pleasure and pushed her down onto the bed. Charlie held her down with a hand on her back, the other on her hip, and fucked her hard and fast.

"Damn Bells you pussy is so tight I'm about to cum inside you. You ready for daddy to cum inside that tight little pussy?" Charlie asked her as he slapped her ass. Bella squeaked from the slap and then moaned while she got fucked into the bed.

"Yes daddy, cum inside me I am ready to cum for you." Bella mumbled out while Charlie fucked her a couple more seconds and then slammed inside her and pulled her head back while he came making Bella scream in pain and pleasure. After a few more seconds Charlie let her head go andpulled out of her. Bella collapsed on the bed breathing hard while looking back at Charlie. Charlie lay on the bed still hard for a few minutes and then Bella saw him go limp.

"Good night daddy, I'll see you after school tomorrow." Bella told him as she got up and went to bed.

The next day Bella got ready for school by wearing a denim mini skirt and a white tank top with black knee high boots with a high ponytail. Bella looked to see if her dad was up but it turns out, he had to leave early for work. When Bella got to school, she saw Mike staring at her and holding his dick letting her know he wanted to fuck her today. Bella smiled at him, licked her lips at him but ended up running into someone by mistake.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." Bella said after she got her balance back.

"No your fine I was in the way." A male voice said to her. Bella looked up and saw a tall muscular man staring back at her. Instantly she became wet and wanted to fuck the shit out of him.

"Hi, my name is Bella what is your name?" Bella told him while holding her hand out.

"The name is Emmett, I'm actually new here. Just moved here from California." Emmett told her while shaking her hand. Bella smiled up at him and bit her lip. She wanted to fuck him but wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Are you single by any chance, I don't mean to be so forward it's just that you're so cute." Bella told him with a sexy smile.

"Yes I am actually, why are you planning to date me?" Emmett asked her smiling.

"Not exactly, maybe something else instead." Bella said with a smirk and turned around walking away. Emmett caught up to her and whispered a location in her ear, Bella nodded her head and Emmett walked away. After second period Bella snuck out of school and walked into the woods behind the school. Bella stopped and looked around trying to find Emmett but couldn't find him. After a few minutes of walking she gave up and walked back to school, but she only got a few steps when someone pushed her up against a tree and pulled her panties down. Bella smiled against the tree as she felt rough hands on her ass.

"You have a nice ass Bella." She herd Emmett say to her. Emmett pulled her cheeks apart and put his thumb in her ass. Bella moaned in pleasure against the tree. Emmett smiled and grabbed his dick and moved it around her pussy while me moved his thumb inside her ass.

"You want me to fuck you hard against the tree while I finger fuck your ass you little whore." Emmett asked her. When Bella only moaned he removed his thumb and put two fingers inside her pussy and got them all wet before putting them inside her ass and stretching her out. Bella arched her back and pushed her ass into his fingers.

"Yes Emmett fuck my pussy I am so wet for you. Fuck me hard into the tree like the whore that I am." She told him in pleasure. Emmett pulled his fingers out of her ass and moved her folds out the way so he had a clear view of her pussy. He watched as he slowly entered her pussy till he was all the way inside her.

"Damn you got a tight little pussy for a whore. I just got here and I already heard you fucked a few men here." Emmett told her as he leaned his head back in pleasure.

"I can't help it, I am addicted to cock being inside my pussy." She told him while moving her hips. Emmett grabbed her hips and slammed them into the tree while he leaned into her ear.

"You are not allowed to more unless I tell you to." Emmett told her and she nodded in his direction. Emmett held her hips as he began to move his hips. He moved his hips slowly at first but then he picked up the pace and fucked her hard and fast while he grabbed the back of her neck and held her against the tree and the other hand on her hip moving it to where he back was arched and was able to get indie her deeper. Bella moaned in pain and pleasure.

"You like my dick fucking your pussy bitch?" Emmett asked her while he fucked her harder and squeezed the back of her neck harder. Bella squeaked out a low yes and then Emmett turned her around, wrapped her legs around his waist, and fucked her faster. Bella grabbed his neck and held on while her back rubbed against the tree. Emmett pulled her shirt and bra up, began to suck and bite her nipple while he held onto her hips, and fucked her pussy. Bella help on to him and moaned out in pleasure. Emmett then put her down on the ground, spread her ass cheeks apart, and slowly entered her making Bella moan out in pleasure. He fucked her ass fast and hard for a few minutes making Bella scream and moan in pleasure and then he came hard inside her ass while he rubbed her clit making her cum as well. After he finished cumming he pulled out of her and got dressed.

"Damn you are a good fuck, after your last class is over meet me behind the school." Emmett told her as he slapped her ass. Bella laid there until he left and then stood up smiling. She was going to fuck him twice in one day and his dick was big and made her cum 5 times.

After school Bella did what she was told and went behind the school building and saw not only Emmett there but Mike as well. Bella realized that Emmett wanted to fuck her again but this time with another guy.

"You want me to fuck you both?" Bella asked while she walked over to them. Mike took her shirt and bra off and began to bite and suck her nipples. Emmett sat down on a chair, unzipped his pants, and pulled his dick out. Bella pushed mike away from her and walked over to Emmett. She got on her knees and began to suck his dick. Mike pulled his pants down, moved her panties to the side and plunged his hard dick inside her ass while she sucked Emmett's dick making her gag for a second. Mike grabbed her hips and slowly began to fuck her ass.

"Damn Bella your ass is so tight I am about to cum already." Mike told her in pleasure. Emmett grabbed Bella's head and held it still while he fucked her mouth.

"That's right bitch take my while dick in your mouth. Gag on my dick bitch." Emmett told her as he fucked her mouth hard. After a few more thrusts he stopped and pushed her away.

"I'm going to watch Mike fuck your ass for a while." Emmett told her as he played with his dick. Mike pushed her to the ground do that only her ass was in the air and he grabbed her hips and fucked her ass hard making her chest rub against the ground. Bella moaned out in pleasure of her ass being filled with Mike's cock. After a few thrusts Mike squeezed her hips and came inside her ass making Bella shake and cum. Emmett picked Bella up and put her on his lap.

"Ride my cock like you want me to cum in your pussy." Emmett told her as he held onto her hips. Bella grabbed his dick and pushed it inside her pussy. Bella wrapped her arms around his shoulders and ricked her hips against him making his dick go in and out of her. Bella moaned in pleasure from his huge dick being inside her and she moved her hips faster. Emmett sat there in pleasure as she ride his dick. Emmett pinched her nipples making Bella move faster.

"Oh God Emmett, I'm about to cum on your dick." Bella moaned out in pleasure.

"Not yet, fuck my dick harder to make me cum." Emmett whispered into her ear and then bit it making Bella shiver. Bella grabbed his shoulders and began to fuck his dick harder, making his dick hit her g spot hard. Every time he hit it she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her.

"I can't hold back Emmett I'm about to cum, I'm cumming!" Bella screamed out in pleasure as she came hard on his dick. Emmett grabbed her hips and thrusted inside her a few more times and then came hard deep inside her pussy. After he finished she got off of him and put her top and bra on.

"Thank you for such a good fuck today boys." Bella said as she stumbled away from them to get to her car.

 **AN: That is the last chapter I will do for this story I hope you all enjoyed this story :D Let me know what you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella felt so soar after having so much sex today that after she parked her truck she snuck around back and climbed up the tree by her bedroom and got into her room. Charlie didn't know she was home till it was time for dinner and she walked down stairs.

"When did you get home Bells?" Charlie asked her when she walked into the kitchen. Charlie was going through the fridge.

"I just got home actually long day at school, I studied there for my test tomorrow." She lied to him.

"Oh okay what's for dinner?" He asked her as he looked down at her ass while she opened up one of the cabinets.

"You mean besides this pussy?" Bella asked him laughing. He bit his lip and rubbed his dick.

"That is a given, how did you become such a slut?" He asked her as he still rubbed himself.

Bella just shrugged her shoulders and pulled a pan out for cooking. She looked over at him and swayed her hips as she walked over to him.

"You want to fuck me now or after dinner, because your cock says now." Bella asked him when he was right in front of him. Charlie looked down at her squeezed her breast making Bella moan in pleasure.

"Get on the table you slut I'm hungry now." Charlie told her and then smacked her ass. Bella sat on the kitchen table and opened up her legs.

"Damn you have a nice pussy," Charlie told her as he unzipped him pants and pulled his dick out. Bella opened her lags wider for him and when Charlie was at her entrance she scooted closer to the edge of the table, wrapped her legs around Charlie's waist, put her hands on his shoulders and then Charlie thrusted inside her making her moan out in pleasure.

"Oh Daddy, your cock feels so good inside me." Bella moaned out as Charlie thrusted inside her. Charlie grabbed her ass and fucked her faster. Bella moaned out in pleasure from Charlie fucking her.

"Oh daddy, fuck my pussy." Bella begged in pleasure. Charlie pulled his left hand away from her, made her let go of his neck and laid her down on the table. Bella was in so much pleasure that when Charlie picked her ass up a bit and fucked her harder she arched her back and moaned out in pleasure. Charlie leaned forward, grabbed her neck and slowly squeezed her neck as he fucked her. Bella was going to tell him to stop when he just put enough pressure there for her to know it was there but not enough to kill her and she felt more turned on. Charlie started fucking her harder as he had his hand around her neck. After a few more thrusts, Charlie squeezed her neck a little tighter and came hard inside her pussy. Once Bella felt his hot cum inside her Charlie let her go and put his hands on her thighs while he stayed inside her.

"You like it when I cum in that tight pussy, don't you Bella?" Charlie asked her as he slowly moved his hips against her. Bella moaned a little and smiled up at him.

"Yes daddy I love it when you fill me up with you hot cum." Bella told him as she reached down and rubbed her clit. Charlie pulled out of her, wiped his dick off with a paper towel and put it in the trash.

"Good, now finish dinner I'm getting hungry after I fucked the shit out of you." Charlie told her as he pulled his pants back up and walked into the living room.

"Oh and make enough for one more, Billy is coming by tonight to watch the game, he should be here in another hour or so." Charlie told her as she stood up and cleaned herself up.

"Yes daddy." She told him and then began to work on cooking the chicken.

After about an hour Bella was almost done with dinner all that was left was the stuffing when she heard Billy come into the house.

"Charlie you old goat has the game started yet?" Billy asked him as he wheeled himself into the living room.

"Not yet it's about to though, go have Bella get you a beef from the fridge." Charlie told him as he changed the channel to the game. Billy rolled into the kitchen and smelled the food.

"Smells good Bella, what you cooking?" Billy asked her.

"Grilled chicken with gravy, stuffing, and mixed veggies." Bella told him smiling. Bella saw Billy looking at her short skirt and then put her hands on her hips.

"Billy are you looked at my ass?" She asked him while she smiled.

"I don't think my dad will like it if he thinks you are having sex fantasies about his little girl." I whispered into his ear. Billy got all red in the face.

"What are you talking about Bella? I wasn't doing anything at all." Billy tried to defend himself. I pretended to fall and catch myself but my hand war right on his dick.

"Oh Billy I think your dick was looked at me and I think he wants to say hello." I whispered into his ear and, grabbed his hand and put it under my skirt. Billy looked at me shocked when he felt that I was wet and with no panties on. I bit my lip as I rubbed his dick.

"We have like 5 minutes before Charlie realizes you're not in here and will come get you for the game. Do you want to fuck this tight pussy or go to the living room?" She asked him as she unzipped his pants. Billy sat there shocked for a few seconds and then nodded his head. Bella smiled, pulled his dick out and then sat on his lap with her back to him. She reached down and slowly put his dick inside her. Billy held back a moan as he bounced up and down on his dick.

"You like my tight pussy Billy?" Bella whispered to him. Billy nodded his head and grabbed her hips. She heard Billy growl a little as he held her hips tighter. She knew he was about to cum but she wasn't even close. Billy shocked her by reaching around and playing with her clit as she bounced on his cock. Bella leaned back against him and rocked her hips slowly as he pinched and rubbed her clit.

"Oh Billy I'm about to cum, don't stop rubbing my clit." She begged as he rocked her hips faster. Billy growled deeper and bit her neck as he came inside her pussy. Bella came after she felt his cum inside her. Bella rocked her hips as she came and then sat still for a min. Billy stopped playing with her clit but then reached up and pinched her nipples.

"I'm not done with that pussy, I'm not just a one and done I need to cum twice before I'm done bitch." Billy whispered into her ear. Bella looked back into the living room but didn't see Charlie so she decided to go for it. Billy turned her around so she was facing him and put her legs on the chair's arms. Billy grabbed her hips and bounced her on his dick hard as he sucked and bit her nipple. After he got done biting and sucking on both nipples he pulled her hair so hard her head was tilted back and he kept slamming her down on his dick.

"Billy that hurts can you not fuck me so hard." Bella whispered to him. Billy just growled and slammed her down on his dick and pinched her clit making her wince in pain.

"I can't cum unless I get really horny and I love rough sex so just sit there for a minute I'm about to cum." Billy told her as he slammed her back down on his cock and then began to grind himself inside her hard. Bella moaned a little from pleasure and after a few more hard bounced Billy pulled her down, bit and sucked her nipple as he came hard inside her. Bella felt so full of cum she was surprised it didn't come out her mouth. Bella stood up quickly and grabbed a piece of paper towel and cleaned up as much cum as she could and threw it away. Billy just put his dick back in his pants and zipped it up.

"Thanks for the good pussy Bella." Billy told her as she pulled her shirt back down. A minute later Charlie came into the kitchen and saw Bella putting the food onto the plates.

"Oh hey dad, I told Billy to go ahead and wait since dinner was about done, and he was just about to bring you your plate." She told him smiling. Charlie just took his plate and went back to the living room and sat on his chair not knowing that Bella fucked his best friend.

 **AN: I didn't want to write another chapter but so many of you wanted it so I decided to go ahead make another chapter for you guys. I hope you all like it. Let me know what you all think about it. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

After they get done eating Bella does the dishes as Billy and Charlie talk about their next fishing trip. Once she was done she walked into the living room kissed her dad and Billy good night and went upstairs to go to sleep. When she got upstairs she took all her clothes off except her bra and panties and crawled into bed exhausted. She was only asleep for about an hour when she felt someone's hand slide up her leg. Bella stirred a bit but didn't wake up. The hand moved up until it reached her panties and then she felt fingers go inside her making her gasp in pleasure. They started to finger her pussy and pull her shirt up over her breasts. They unclasped her bra and began to bite and suck on her nipple as they inserted a third finger inside her. Bella arched her back in pleasure as the fingers began to wiggle inside her and fuck her pussy harder. She then felt them rub her clit while they pumped their fingers inside her. Bella moaned out in pleasure and bucked her hips. After a few more seconds she left the fingers pull out of her and the person's mouth leave her breast. She whimpered sadly but then she felt the tip of a penis at her entrance and gasped out loud. The person grunted as they thrusted hard inside her. One they were inside they immediately began to fuck her hard and fast. Bella moaned in pleasure as the guy fucked her hard. Bella then opened her eyes to see who it was but the person was wearing a black mask.

"Who are you? Get off of me." Bella said as she tried to push the guy off. The guy was stronger than her and held her hands down on the bed with one hand while the other was on her hip as he forcefully fucked her.

"No, stop it. Let me go you bastard." Bella said as she tried to get him off her. The man just smiled down at her and started fucking her harder making Bella moan out in pain and pleasure.

"You like my dick fucking your pussy you slut." The man said to her as he pinched her nipple. Bella moaned out in pleasure.

"No, stop I don't like this. Please stop and get off of me." Bella begged him as she gasped in pleasure. The man let her hands go and flipped her over onto her stomach. He picked her ass up and thrusted back inside her pussy. He leaned down to her ear, grabbed her hair and pulled her hair back and grabbed her breast. He began to fuck her hard and fast as he pinched and twisted her nipple.

"You like that you slut?" He whispered into her ear. Bella moaned out but didn't say anything so he let her nipple go and reached down and pinched her clit, causing Bella to gasp out in pleasure, arch her back and cum.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said as he sat up and slapped her ass hard. Bella squeaked out in pleasure form the slap.

"Do you just let anyone's dick be inside you?" the man asked as he held her hips and fucked her harder.

"No, not just anyone." Bella gasped out as she tried to hold on to the bed to keep from jolting around as he fucked her. The man laughed and slapped her ass again.

"I'm about to cum, bitch. You going to let me cum in this tight little pussy too?" the man asked as he began to fuck her slow and hard.

"No, pull out." Bella said to him as she tried to crawl away from him. He was too strong for her and held her in place as he gave one final thrust inside her and cam deep inside her making Bella shake.

"Damn I came so much you became tighter; there is almost no room for my dick. Nice tight pussy bitch." He told her and then slapped her ass again before pulling out.

"I might just come back to rape you another time, have a great night bitch." Once he left she thought it over, she felt like she knew him from somewhere but wasn't sure where. Bella got up and walked to the bathroom naked to take a shower. After her shower she notice there was cum on her floor from where it leaked out of her when she stood up. Bella grabbed a towel and cleaned it up before going to bed.

The next morning Bella woke up and put on some jeans, and a tight t-shirt to wear to school. When she got down stairs she didn't see Charlie anywhere so she figured he was at work. She made herself some cereal and ate at the kitchen table. Once she was done she cleaned her bowl and put it away. Once she got to school she saw the new kid Emmett talking to some other kids. She didn't know them so figured they were new as well. When she walked by she heard their conversation.

"I'm telling you dud I wasn't at school for about an hour and she was on this dick. I think she is the school slut or something, get your dick in that man." Bella at first wanted to hit him but then thought about it. She technically was the school slut because she loved to have sex, besides who cares what they think.

"Hey, Bella is it?" she heard a guy say to her. She turned around as saw the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen in her life, and to her surprise she actually blushed.

"Yea, who are you?" She asked him.

"My name is Edward me and family just moved here, I don't really know how this works, so do we just have sex here or what?" he asked her looking around. Bella's mouth opened in shock.

"What the fuck are you talking about you creep?" Bella asked him pissed off. She walked over to him pocking him in the chest hard.

"Well I was told you have sex with anyone and I really want to be able to have sex at least once in high school." He told her as he put his hands up in surrender. Bella looked at him still mad but then looked him up and down for a second.

"Fine, follow me." Bella told him and walked toward the woods by the school. Once they made it a few yards inside the tree line she turned around and started to take her clothes off. Edward began to blush and look away.

"What are you doing? Don't you want to fuck?" She asked him after he shirt was off and her pants were unbuttoned.

"Yes, I just thought you would want some privacy as you undressed." He told her still turned around. Bella thought it was cute and decided to play along. She was naked now and walked over to him till her chest was on his back. She reached around and pulled his dick out his pants and began to play with it.

"Do you like it what I play with your dick like this?" Bella asked him. Edward growled out in pleasure before turning around and pushing her to the ground. He pulled his pants down just enough to be out the way, climbed on top of her and in one thrust he was inside her.

"Oh wow, you're so tight; your pussy feels so good." Edward told her still not moving.

"If you think that's good try moving your hips so your dick moves in and out of me." Bella told him with a smile. Edward then thrusted his hips once inside her.

"Oh wow, I'm about to cum already." Edward told her is pleasure. After a few more thrusts he growled out in pleasure as he came.

"Are you serious right now that was only a minute? Was that your first time inside a pussy?" Bella asked him a little pissed that she couldn't cum herself.

"Well, um, yes. But I'm sure I'll be able to get heard again in just a second and I'll last a little longer I promise." Edward told her as he tried to thrust his hips again but his dick was limp and fell out of her.

"Hold on just let me play with him a minute." He told her as he began to stroke himself. He closed his eyes and then reached down and rubbed her clit as he stroked his dick.

"Well that definitely helps thanks." Bella told him but then began to moan in pleasure. Edward watched her as he rubbed her clit. He stopped stroking himself and put two fingers inside her pussy. Bella gasped and moaned in pleasure. Edward began to finger fuck her as he rubbed her clit.

"Edward that feels so good just don't stop." Bella told him as she bucked her hips into his hand. Edward looked down and saw that he was hard again so he pulled his finger out of her and thrusted back inside her.

"Oh Edward yes that feels so good fuck my pussy." Bella called out in pleasure. Edward didn't waste any time he grabbed her hips and began to fuck her hard and fast.

"Damn your pussy is great." Edward growled out as he fucked her.

"You're so deep inside me, it feels so good don't stop I'm about to cum." Bella said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned loudly. A few more thrusts later and Edward came inside her making Bella cum as well.

"Damn Edward you were rough at first but I think you were my best fuck in a while." Bella told him. Edward looked down at her, leaned down and kissed her passionately. After a few minutes they broke apart gasping for air, and Edward finally pulled out of her.

"Thank you so much for having sex with me you were fantastic." Edward told her as he pulled his pants up. Bella smiled at him and put her clothes on.

"No problem Edward." She said as she fixed her hair and took the leaves out. The rest of the day at school was boring and Bella even told Mike to fuck off and that she wasn't in the mood for sex. He thought that was weird because she loved to have sex.

When Bella finally arrived home she saw Charlie's cruiser in the driveway, and for the first time she wasn't in the mood to fuck. Normally she would rush in and want to bounce on his dick but since she fucked Edward all she wanted was his dick.

"Where have you been your late, I'm super horny and I need you to make me cum. Come over her Bella." Charlie told her as he sat on the couch naked and playing with his dick.

"I'm sorry dad I'm not in the mood right now, maybe later though." She said as he walked into the kitchen. Charlie sat there shocked for a second and then got up. He followed her to the kitchen, and then pushed her against the kitchen counter and holding her there as he took her pants off.

"I don't think you heard me Bells, I said I'm horny and want to fuck." Charlie told her and then thrusted inside her pussy. Bella moaned in pleasure as Charlie had his hand on her back and fucked her against the kitchen counter.

"See I knew you wanted my dick." Charlie told her as he pulled her head back a little as he fucked her harder into the counter. Bella moaned out in pleasure form his huge dick fucking her.

"I'm sorry daddy, punish me, punish my pussy for saying no." Bella said in pleasure. Charlie growled loudly as he fucked her harder and faster.

"I'm about to cum Bells." Charlie told her. He leaned down and bit her neck as he came inside her, leaving a big red mark on her neck.

"Damn Bells that pussy is nice, I want you to bounce on my cock as I watch the game tonight." Charlie whispered into her ear and then bit it. Bella nodded her head in agreement as Charlie slapped her ass before pulling out of her. Bell went upstairs and took a shower. Once she was done she came back down stairs and climbed on top of him. She reached down and helped push his dick inside her as she sat down on it fully.

"Yes Bella just like that, sit on daddy's cock and ride it good." Charlie told her as he pushed her hair over to once side of her shoulder. He grabbed her ass and began to lick and suck her breast as she rode his dick slowly.

"I want you to fuck me until half time. Don't make me cum till then." Charlie sternly told her and then slapped her ass hard.

"Yes daddy." Bella told him and then began to slowly rock her hips. Charlie sat back and watched the game as Bella moaned in pleasure with her hands on his chest. Charlie massaged her ass as she rode him.

"Oh daddy your dick feels so good I'm already about to cum." Bella said in pleasure. Charlie reached up and squeezed her breast as he rode his dick a little faster.

"Bounce on my cock Bells." Charlie told her as he moved his hands to her hips. Bella did what he asked and began to bounce on his cock causing her breast to bounce in his face. Bella moaned loudly arching her back and came all over his dick while she bounced.

"You like fucking your daddy's dick Bells?" Charlie asked her as he watched his dick slide in and out of her pussy.

"Yes daddy, I love your dick inside me." Bella moaned out in pleasure. Charlie picked her put, wrapping her legs around his waist and began to fuck her hard and fast while he stood up.

"I'm about to cum, make me cum Bella make your daddy cum in your pussy." Charlie said as he fucked her harder. After a few more thrusts Charlie growled loudly in pleasure and came inside her, cause Bella to moan loudly in pleasure.

"Go take another shower and then fix dinner. Thanks for helping your daddy cum Bells." Charlie said to her as he put her back down on the floor.

 **AN: In case some of you were wondering no there isn't really a story it is just Bella fucking different guys. If you don't want to read about sex then don't read this story. Review what you think about it?**


End file.
